


When I need to get home, you're my guiding light.

by melindaqiaolian



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melindaqiaolian/pseuds/melindaqiaolian
Summary: How do you make someone whole if you are pretty broken yourself?Melinda May fosters a teenage Skye AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so hi, this is my first fanfiction so it might suck.  
> English isn't my first language and I taught it to myself so I'm sure this have a lot of grammar mistakes, please if you find any, just tell me so I can correct it okay? Thank you.

At two am on a Tuesday night, Melinda May got a call, it couldn't be good. Not on two am. Midly panicking she answered the phone.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Mels, it's Phil. Don't worry. Nothing happened, everybody is alive." Okay, but why her best friend and old partner was calling?  
"Oh thank God. If nobody died, then why are calling me at two am?" May asked still worried.  
"Well, I kinda need a favor... See, I've this kid, got picked up on bad neighborhood, trying to steal food from a gas station. She's a foster, needs a place to stay until her trial, but she got a record no one want to get her. And since you used to do that, I though..."  
"Coulson I can't do it, not anymore, not after..." Melinda interrupted her best friend.  
"Yeah I know Mel, but she is just a lost kid, that needs a little patience, kindness, and some love, you are the only one that can give her that. And id isn't you, it will be some idiot that only make this worse. Please will be for only a month, I swear." begged Coulson.  
Melinda thought about it for a second, she would say yes, simply because of who was asking. Yes, she was in her fourties with a crush on her best friend. Yes, she was aware of how pathetic that was. But could she do it? It had been years after Katya and quitting the force. She had years of therapy and for the past months she had started feeling like her old self. She was laughing more. She was almost happy again. She even was thinking on the future and what it had planned for her. But how could give home to a child in need, even temporally, when she hadn't felt she had a home in years? How she could pull someone together and she was missing pieces herself? Maybe helping the girl could help her make amends with the universe for destroying other girl life.  
"Ugh fine, but you own me. And what kinda of record? I'm not fostering a psycho."  
"Thank you, you're the best. And I rather talk about in person, if you don't mind."  
"Yeah, of course you do." Replied the woman. "I'll see you in half an hour."

 

Melinda got to the station early than expected, but Phil was busy somewhere dealing with the social work. She sat on his desk and waited. It was still weird be on the precinct, even after so many years. Melinda missed this place, she missed the feeling of trying to help change the world in a better place, one victim at the time. She missed joking and flirting around with Phil. Missed going out with him, Natasha and Clint after a long case.  
"Hello Ma'am, I mean May." said a tall blonde distracting Melinda's thoughts.  
"Hi Bobbi, please just call me Melinda, I'm not a detective or your superior anymore." Melinda smiled.  
"Habits, I guess. You are here for Ms. Poots right? Oh Mary Sue, the girl that needs fostering." She explained after seeing May's confusion.  
"Yes, I am, where is she anyway?"  
"I'll bring her to you." Bobbi said. Melinda just nodded. She came back after a few minutes with Mary Sue, she had brown hair and dark brown eyes. The girl just silent sat on the chair next to Melinda's without even looking at May.  
"I'll let you two get to know each other." The detective said and walked to her own desk.  
Melinda analyzed the girl sitting next to her. The girl - Mary looked... Lost, afraid, so small and defenseless. It broke Melinda's heart. She sighed, the world wasn't a fair place, the girl deserved better, she was probably just another victim of the system.  
"Hi Mary, I'm Melinda May, you can call me Melinda or May. You'll be living with me for a little while okay?" Melinda tried and got nothing as a answer. They sat in silence and before she could think of anything to say to the girl. Phil approched with what she thought was the social worker. Melinda could see in he corner of her eye Mary Sue shifting uncomfortable on her chair, as if she was trying to hide.  
"Ok Mary Sue this is how this is going to work, you're gonna live with Ms.May for a month before your trial, where you will plea guilt, and will get some community work and then will go back to St. Agnes. Don't try to run again, and don't do any of your usual crap or you'll go straight to juvie. Understood?." The young girl just nooded.  
"I'm serious Mary, we had this conversation before, but I swear to God you're hopeless."  
"Hey enough of this, she said she understood no need to be a jackass to her." May interrupted. Ugh perfect, ten minutes of knowing the girl and she was already protective of her.  
"I'll see you in two weeks, behave yourself." Said the social work ignoring Melinda's words.  
"Okay, who is he and who allowed him to be near children?" Melinda asked.  
"His name is Radcliff, and yes, he's an ass. Oh sorry about the language kid." Phil said smiled at Mary, that again, gave no response.  
"Melinda and I are gonna talk over there for a little okay?" Phil said again.

"Okay Phillip, what I'm getting myself into?" Melinda asked after distancing from the girl.  
"Mary Sue Poots, orphan, probably neglected, probably abused by one of her foster parents, suffers from anxiety, depression, probably PTSD which causes regularly nightmares and panic attacks, haven't said a word in a year, been missing for almost four months after running from a foster home, robbed a store probably to have something to eat, I wouldn't even charge her if it wasn't the owner." Phil said with sad eyes. "Look I know this is too much, but she would end up with Radcliff til the trial and she needs a female presence, not that asshole, you've been where she is, ish, I know you can help, even a little, I know you can do this, I wouldn't have called if I didn't believe you could do this."  
He said. Phil had so much faith in her, always had. When he looked at her, she felt like she could do anything. May shrugged. "It's gonna be a long month, you owe me dinner for this."  
"Deal. It's a date." Phil smiled and even with everything May knew she had coming, she smiled back.

After getting everything she needed, and signed so many papers her hand hurt. May got back to the girl and kneeled in front of her.  
"Okay Kid, it's you and me now. I know you had a rough patch and some shit happened to you, but I'll everthing I can to protect you okay? I'm not gonna hurt you, you're safe with me. I promise you. And I've no idea how this works, but I'm gonna try to get you a better social worker, you deserve better than that guy. Now let's go." Melinda said got up, Mary Sue did the same. May kindly guided the girl to her car.  
May knew this was going to be hard. But Phil believed in her, she could do this, maybe she could help.  
"I'm gonna take two weeks off to be with you and you'll have your own room, I live on a apartment by the way, you don't have clothes with you, but luckily I think my clothes fit you. But if don't like we can go shopping, I don't mind." Melinda May was babbling which was very uncommon, but she was nervous, she didn't want to mess this up.  
"By the way, I don't talk this much I just want to explain this to you, I won't force you to speak. It's okay. I understand. But if you wanna talk about anything, you can come to me okay?"  
Melinda May was trying to prepare herself to everything that could possibly happen on this two weeks, but not what happened next.  
"Thank you for understating, and for take me in, I really appreciate it, and please call me Skye." The girl said in a small voice.  
May smiled, maybe this won't be so hard, she thought.


End file.
